


You´re so fucking precious (when you´re stuffed full of my cock)

by Cry_Kitty



Series: Asra x reader [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Asra x reader - Freeform, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Dry Humping, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, genderneutral reader, nonbinary reader, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Kitty/pseuds/Cry_Kitty
Summary: Collection of Asra x reader works>> smut and fluff>> Reader insert (mostly NB / Genderneutral)Other characters soon to be added!





	1. You´re so fucking precious (when you´re stuffed full of my cock)

**Author's Note:**

> Asra wakes up in an empty bed. While waiting for his partner to come back, his thoughts take a slight turn...
> 
> >> Asra x genderneutral!reader
> 
> Smut with fluff~

The comforting warmth tickled his face and the places of naked, sun-kissed skin that the blankets had failed to cover. The sun herself wanted to wake Asra today, stretching out her warm rays and caressing his cheeks. Instead of opening his eyes, the young man inhaled deeply and bathed in the presence of his significant other. It was like they were here right next to him, when he was surrounded by their scent and engulfed in the warmth of the sun that held him like a lover.

After what felt like hours of satisfying snoozing, he opened one eye to find the bed next to him empty. Right, he told himself, they wanted to get up early today and fetch this rare kind of bread from the other end of the city. A smile played on his lips just from the thought of his partner and a warm feeling welled in the pit of his stomach and settled into his fingertips, tingling deliciously.

Asra let out a sigh and rolled over on his side, burying his face in their pillow, fluffy waves of hair squishing against the fabric. He couldn´t wait for them to come back and be gifted by their smile. The longer he thought about them the more another, if just as familiar feeling kept him from returning to the depths of sleep.

The wandering magician just couldn´t help it. His loved one was so precious, so lovely and gorgeous in every single way, and how they had screamed out his name yesterday… The echo of the cry of raw pleasure still resounded in Asra´s ear as he recalled the moment. Within a span of a few minutes, the covers felt too heavy and had to be removed. It was too warm for the pretty boy as he lazily writhed in the sheets in all of his naked glory.

When his lovely thoughts and urges had built up into one single, loud, overwhelming command, he gave into the need. Asra´s hand moved down his torso in slow motion, fingertips hovering above the skin and only momentarily coming down to lightly tickle and excite his nerves, to wrap around his aching, hard cock. A sharp inhale and rattling exhale combined with the sound of skin moving against skin were the only sounds in the room, yet Asra heard so much more. His name had toppled off their lips like a mantra, repeatedly gaining in volume and the desperate need for his touch, his kiss, his love.

He swivelled his thumb around the head, spreading his pre cum to wet his hand and member as he squeezed. His back arched, agile like the one of a cat, and he slowly started to pump himself. Asra´s eyes were squeezed shut, projecting last night´s events against the black void of his eyelids. They had pleaded, every naughty word leaving their mouth between moans and cries while he had fucked them nice and hard into the mattress. Nonetheless, the word had left their lips again and again, always changing its desire. “Please, _fuck me, Asra!_ Please, _let me cum!_ Please, _fuck me_ _harder!_ ”

Asra´s hand increased its pace, pumping and fucking his cock as the temperature in the room seemed to rise. His own hand wasn´t enough, it wasn´t their heat surrounding him. Slowly, the desperate need for release turned into a frenzy, making him chase pleasure with the jerking of his hips and bending of his knees, having to search for purchase on the sheets, his hair, the bed pole, while his lungs felt too tight for all of the needed air. Asra was panting, gasping and sweating, ignoring the open window as he let out grunts and cries while their name formed on his lips.

He needed something to fall off the edge, he needed _more_ , he needed _them_. His hand no longer belonged to him, it was their heat that wrapped around his rock-hard, thick length and Asra moaned. How beautiful they had looked, mouth stuffed full of his cock while he held their hair, muffling their moans right in their throat. Spit and cum had oozed out next to his cock, running down rosy cheeks and dripping down their chin and they had looked so, so beautiful. Yes, yes that was it!

By now, Asra was crying out loudly, thrashing and twitching as his bumpy ride led him gently over the cliff. His cock spilled violently and painted his stomach and chin with hot seed. Muscles and joints, raw and aching, eased out of their tight dance as his back slumped against the mattress with a bounce. His throat felt sore and dry while he bathed in the afterglow of pleasure, not daring to open his eyes and break the spell.

When he finally did, lungs filtering enough air to shoo away the fog and his left arm lying next to him like the limb of a doll, a warm smile formed on his face when he spotted his partner standing in the doorway.

“I just thought of you.”

“I could see that.”, they giggled and sat down next to him, to the hot mess he was. “You know, you could´ve just waited for 20 more minutes and I would have been here.”

Asra didn´t reply, just dreamily stroked away a strand of hair from their face with his right hand, eyes fixated on their smile. It seemed like they´d stood there for a little longer actually, considering that they had brought a wet towel from the bathroom. Asra hissed softly as they gently wiped him clean, not bothering to get up and escape his wonderful warm day dream. They understood and kissed his forehead. As Asra´s gaze wandered over their features, he felt so utterly calmed, happy and at _home_.

_No words can describe how much I´ve loved you and no vow will be convincing enough to tell you that I´ll continue to do so until the day I die._

“Let´s eat in bed, then.”


	2. Oasis more like pleasure heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra seeks comfort in his oasis. Little did he know that he´ll find more comfort than expected.  
> or How long can he last without relieving himself? 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REPEAT THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS

Finally returning to the comforting confines of his oasis, Asra let out a hollow sigh. His body felt tense, rigid from the scene he had fled back at the shop. The wandering magician shook his head, fluffy white hair bouncing up and down from the movement. He´d almost destroyed everything, almost put you at danger,  _again_. The guilt sat heavy on his shoulders, weighing him down as he left deep footprints in the sand.

Oh how he wished to be with you again. Everything had changed, back then. The overwhelming joy of seeing the lost life returning to your body had been quickly displaced with utter horror. Your missing memories put a deep hole into your existence, much like a puzzle missing its most important middle pieces. Even after three years, day after day filled with hope that you´d wake up and remember, that your eyes would light up in recognition and fill with tears as you hugged your lover, your current status hasn´t changed.

Asra wasn´t allowed to dream, to let his mind wander back to what was. Whenever he did, his heart ached for you like it was on fire, demanding your closeness and love. Your relationship was in the past, hopelessly overshadowed by the dulling, numbing present. A warm breeze swept by, engulfing the young wanderer as if to hug him, yet the thought of you still didn´t leave his mind. Here was the only place when he showed weakness and spoke his deepest, secret wishes.

Yet, while it was a paradise, the dark parts of his minds were represented as well. They hid in the deep rain forest, in the smallest cracks and holes, whispering his name whenever he passed by. Even though he himself had created this place, there were things even Asra couldn´t control.

The more striking was his astonishment when he suddenly came upon a river. There was a tent-like, open pavilion on the other side, similar to the ones in Nadi´s palace gardens. Next to it stood a resting silhouette, emitting a calming aura rather than a threatening presence. On closer inspection, it looked like a perfect reflection of himself. Maybe he was imagining it because when he blinked, the figure had vanished.

Without paying it much thought, Asra lifted the satchel over his head while he waded through the waist deep, warm water. The warmth of the river still did nothing to relax his body. He´d felt on edge for days on end. Once leaving the water, he stepped out of his pants, underwear, socks and shoes, eager to try out the soft-silky interior of the pavilion. For a second he wanted to turn around and explore it together with you. You´d have laughed at his unplanned swim, in fact Asra heard your warm laughter ringing in his ears. Oh how he wanted to share this moment with you, to bring you here.

Throwing his pocket somewhere on the fluffy carpet-ground, he let himself fall into the sea of rose-coloured pillows. They felt nice against his naked skin, so silky and cool. Experimentally he rocked against them a few times, just to be almost immediately overwhelmed by sleep. It was no wonder when he the constant thoughts tired him out. They were painful, reminding him why he had fled this time. The reason was so utterly careless that he had debated on never coming back. A week ago, he had just poked his head into your bedroom, wanting to wake you for breakfast. You had read your favourite book, engrossed in the lines like you´d always used to. When, after some moments which Asra had used the seldom opportunity to stare at your beautiful features without disturbance, you had lifted your head and smiled at him in such a heart-warming, familiar way that he had wanted to tell you everything right then and there. It felt like his heart melted in heat right on the spot and while his lips had already formed the words, thankfully his voice had failed him. _I love you._

_I have loved you since the first day, and will continue to do so until my last._

When he awoke, thick rain drops knocked against the top of the tent in a calm, happy tune. It was a summer rain, coming to water the thirsty plants and revive the desert. With a sigh, Asra turned around, and shuddered as his erect, hot length was exposed to the air. As much as the guilt forbid him to chase after pleasure, his inner, love-starved self got the best of him. The erection stood hot and proudly, begging for attention by oozing pre-cum out of its head.

It was no use. For the last week, the act of punishment by denying himself pleasure had taken its toll on the young magician. How he wanted to hold you, kiss you, love you… the grains of sand of the desert beautifully described how many times he had jacked off to joint, fond memories.

Finally, Asra gave in, his hand coming down onto the searing hot skin. The pure contact had him hiss, considering that it was the first one in a while. His fingertips traced patterns into his shaft, smearing his pre cum all over himself and Asra gave a tight, little moan. When it felt slick enough he stroked it, slowly moving his hand up and down the thick cock. Under some circumstances, it would be your hand, squeezing and luring the pleasure out of his body.

The pure memory of you affected the magician deeply and it wasn´t long until he was moving faster, hips pushing up to meet his hand. His fingers formed a circle, creating a loose hole for him to thrust into, while Asra called out your name. If it was in hope or in despair, no one would ever really know.

While his own hand did not provide much comfort, the feeling of your mouth around him did, forever burnt into his mind. His reflection appeared again before the pavilion, watching him as it came closer. It didn´t feel quite like his own magic, but it felt familiar. Maybe it was the magician? In this gaze, it was hard to tell. Either way, Asra wasn´t set on stopping now, having been caught anyways. Also, he was positive that nothing, except his own mind, could ever hurt him in this safe heaven.

He closed his eyes and let his cock slip through his fingers again and again, blushing at the slick sound. It wasn´t enough, though. His body strained and moved, yet the desired rush of euphoria failed to take over.

Asra grit his teeth, moving faster, tighter. When he reopened his eyes, his reflection stood before him. Despite the rain outside, it didn´t appear to be wet. A snap resounded in the air. Asra´s brain was too foggy to fully process as his other self leaned over and suddenly wrapped a surprisingly slick hand around his raging boner. The white haired wanderer cried out as his reflection jacked him off, hard and fast. His tight, slick hand moved up and down his rock-hard length, creating the lewdest of sounds while his owner kept silent.

Asra panted, tongue coming out to wet his lips as he simply gave in to the experience. He thrust into the tight grip like crazy, letting out a desperate groan as the hand squeezed even tighter.

_My heart belongs to you. I´d give my self up to safe you until there´s nothing left of me._

Guilt worked against pleasure in merciless, cooling waves, bringing him down from his high. His body went rigid in discomfort and he opened his eyes. How did the reflection work? Did it know how his true self felt? I must have, because suddenly he grabbed one of the silky pillows and leaned forwards, pressing it around Asra´s cock like a second pair of skin and forming a warm orifice.

His breath left Asra in a shuddering exhale as his eyes fluttered close. The pillow felt excellent against this twitching cock, almost,  _almost_  as good as you. His hands searched for purchase, nails clawing into the sea of pillows as he let out a loud moan of your name.

It felt good, the tightness, the warmth. Asra didn´t notice how his reflection came even closer. Only when he felt a palm gently cupping his cheek, he gasped in surprise. Yet he didn´t open his eyes as he leaned into the touch, so very thankful. He could almost feel you against his skin, feeling you stroke his cheek while you cooed sweet nothings into his ear.

Your name left his lips over and over again as he thrust into the pillow for dear life. A thumb brushed over his sensitive tip whenever it peaked out in the front, making his body shudder and tremble.

_It´s all my fault. If I had been brave enough you´d have never died. I left you. I don´t deserve to be around you, to think of myself as your protector when I failed to do so while you slowly died scared and alone._

“N-not enough…!” Asra mumbled between sighs and moans, frustration growing on his face.

Without a word, his reflection removed its hand from Asra´s face. Another snap, then suddenly Asra felt something warm and slick circle his hole. Gasping, he witnessed how the finger entered him. The digit fucked his hole gently, and was soon joined by another one.

_I was a coward for running away and a fool for being so stubborn. To this day, this decision haunts me in every one of my dreams._

You had always been so excellent at sucking him off, knowing all of his sweet spots and preferences and when to pull back to draw out his pleasure and prolong his orgasm. And the lovely sounds that had escaped your pretty mouth, small moans that had sent twitches right to his cock.

Asra was about to lose his mind, thrusting upwards into the heavenly pillow while he got fingered into oblivion. “F-fuck, yes…” His moans echoed in the dry sand, while the oasis bloomed with his pleasure. His shirt stuck onto his skin in sweat and heat, hair sticking against the pillows. Your name left his lips over and over again. “Forgive me! Please, forgive me…” Warm tears escaped the corners of his eyes and dripped down the wet, flushed cheeks. His cock throbbed, spasming as he felt he fingers curling against his sweet spot and spilling into the warm heat.

His other self pulled his hands back, letting Asra bathe in the afterglow. Whether his reflection was his own or someone else´s magic, he didn´t care. Just about you, he did. You would be sad that he would be gone for so long, yet he had to escape this ruined relationship sometimes. It didn´t matter how much he loved you, how much he was willing to give, when it was best if he let you alone. Your feelings, your well-being were his top priority and he would let no one, not even himself, get in their way.

Through the thick haze of the fogginess inside his brain, he could make out your face. His heart painfully tightened at the sight, was he not miles away from you in this very moment. Eyes still closed, the young magician detected some movement in the pavilion. Assuming his reflection had left, he was even more surprised to feel a palm cupping his cheek, wiping at his dried tears. Yet, this was nothing compared to the shock he felt when his other self suddenly connected their lips. They shared a slow, gentle kiss. After a few moments, the other Asra pulled back.

“I forgive you.”


	3. Julian´s Cooking Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian x gender neutral reader

Whenever you cooked with Mazelinka, the colourful spices animated the air around with all kinds of delicious smells, giving you a lead for which one was worthy to be used as seasoning. The magic never happened in your own kitchen, where you felt lost between the endless possibilities of individual flavours and picking an option felt like randomly drawing a note from a hat and hoping with fingers crossed that it was the marked one. Just as you added chives to the stock, the old woman nodded approvingly in what was her very own manner, and you suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around your waist from behind.

“This smells exquisite, my dear~ Of course I expected nothing less from an expert like you.” Julian proudly beamed while you tried to gently push him away with a smile. It made you highly uncomfortable whenever Julian showed affection in front of his old friend. The lady was pretty straightforward at times what lead to many awkward situations. This was the reason why Julian mostly refrained from getting too close to you in her presence, yet you could gauge off his neediness at the times when he did. That didn´t make it any less awkward though.

Looking like a kicked puppy, Julian stepped backwards and sat down at the small table. You winked at him and turned around to finish the soup, shredding thick blocks of potatoes right into the boiling pot. “Boy, can you fetch some tomatoes from the garden?” Mazelinka´s voice held something worldly-wise whenever she spoke, making everyone around listen intently in hopes of getting a helpful piece of advice. “Join him, dear. He always picks the ones that are still green.”

With a nod – when she gave an order you always had to hold yourself back from saluting for some reason – you went after him. The second the door fell shut, Julian was already all over you. His arms wrapped around your waist and he pulled you gently flush against his chest. “I missed you so much.” His other hand stroked through your hair and cradled your head. The man´s smile was so precious and lovely and you couldn´t help but taste it. Sighing contently upon finally reuniting his lips with yours, Julian kissed back with passion and yearning. It wasn´t enough though. When you pulled back, he still refused to let go, keeping you close to him while you laughed and removed the eyepatch from his face.

“I missed you, too.” A few lighter kisses were shared which seemed to let the curly-haired man bloom like a flower. It made your heart throb in love whenever the eloquent man was rendered speechless due to your touch. Right now, he gazed back into your eyes with pure affection while a thin blush adorned his cheeks. Somehow, even now it reminded you of a cute dog begging for food and with a smile you leaned forwards once more. Julian happily welcomed you again with his lips, not able to get enough of you as he held you even closer.

“We gotta fetch the tomatoes for Mazelinka…” You murmured against his lips before breaking apart and rounding the tiny house. Julian was hot on your toes, engulfing you back in his arms the second you leaned down to pick some. With a chuckle you let him lean his head onto your shoulder while you examined and turned the bright red tomato in your hand.

Suddenly, his warmth left and you were sitting alone in the garden. You took the opportunity to pick a few more and return, just to be stopped as the tall man reappared with a lovely glint in his eyes. “Here, my beauty. Not in the least as pretty as you, yet it smells just as good~” With these words, his gloved fingers gently placed a glowing purple-blue gentian behind your ear.

“Thanks, Jules.” Your words seemed to put him at ease. You were so happy that this gentle man had finally opened up to you. Even if he was an idiot at times, his love for you was big enough to fill up the whole tiny house. Speaking of which: “I only asked for a few tomatoes, are you shagging out there?”

“Ugh, we should go back…” – “I guess it´d be for the better.”

And so you did, but not without the handsome doctor stealing another kiss before you entered.


End file.
